


Cazadors are a Bitch

by Grillby_Coalee



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Confession, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, and he loves doing sappy shit, boone is a secretly sappy man, boone is strong, cazadors are a bitch, first I love yous, first confessions, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee
Summary: Cazadors are a bitch to deal with, and of course You and Boone have to encounter them on a stake out.





	Cazadors are a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Newest blog, https://couriersevenfuckers.tumblr.com  
> I'll be cross posting all of my works from there to here!  
> Also, all of my writing seems a hella lot longer on Tumblr.   
> Feel Free to send in asks there!

You and Boone were on a stakeout, a good while from Novac. Manny was guarding the place while the two of you went out - as he phrased it “Legion Hunting” - which, to be fair, was exactly what you two were doing. You had been out there for an hour or two when you spotted something on the horizon. Having, okish perception, you turned towards where Boone was laying. 

“Boone, what is that?” you asked. Boone sat up and turned around, looking over your shoulder. His eyes widened slightly before he answered. 

“Cazadors. We need to run.” You look at him, confused as to why he sounded so worried. 

“Wait what? What’s a Cazador? Just looks like some wasps to me.” 

Boone doesn’t answer, instead opting to pack his rifle and start hauling ass off the rock you were on. You don’t understand what was wrong, but you start to pack up too, considering if something scared Boone, it was worth being scared about. You quickly slide off the rock and onto the ground below, when loud buzzing takes over. 

“Uh Boone? I need som- SHIT” The cazadors rushed you and badly stung your legs, making it difficult to move. You drop down and cover your head hoping that they would leave you alone if you were quiet enough. They didn’t. The cazadors swarmed you, and you feared the worst. Until several shots rang out and they fell dead where they flew. You shift to sit up and quickly realize just how much pain you’re in. 

“–urier? Courier? Are you alright? Dammit, they got you bad.” You heard someone say, but you were a little too woozy to figure it out just yet. Every part of your body hurt, and your legs felt like they were on fire. You wince as you feel yourself being lifted onto someones back. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you home. Just, try to hold on for me, okay?” A voice says, one you recognize as Boone. You nod slightly, head pounding too much to form words, and hold onto him.  You notice that, after a good 15 minutes of carrying you, Boone hasn’t even broken a sweat. And due to the Cazador poison in your system, you decide to voice your opinion on that. 

“y’know, you’re pretty strong, right? Like, super strong. Its kinda hot. I like it.” You fail to notice how Boone tenses and continue on, “Actually, now that I think bout it, I really like you. Like, Like-like you. You’re pretty great. I don’t think you get told that often enough, so I’m telling you now.” Boone, unbeknownst to you, is blushing VERY hard right now. “You’re a great man Boone, and I love you.” Boone freezes up and stops walking. You barely notice, and yawn. You mumble about it being late and you being tired and start to fall asleep. The last thing you hear is Boone mumbling. 

“I love you too, Courier.” 

 


End file.
